Wish: Evolution Style
by Kitsune Jagan
Summary: One day a young man was walking down the streets to his house, thats when he saw her. His angel. Now that angel has granted him one wish to repay him for his kindness, but he doesn't have one! (KittyPiotr, hints of one sided Kietro, Romy!)
1. Fallen Angel

Hihi! Um, I know that I usually do Romy's and Kietro's, and this one's still a romy! But it's a Piotr/Kitty one. Its just so cute ^-^ Anyway here's the Summary.  
  
Summary: Our favorite Angel is down on earth searching for the missing head Angel of the wind! But a mysterious man saves her from an evil crow and she promises to grant whatever wish he needs. He says that he has everything he needs, but she knows that there are some wishes that one cannot fill by one's self... if she could only find out what it was!  
  
Ok, this is going to be in a weird format, sorry, but for anyone who has read Wish (That's where the plot's from) Then you'll know why, if not, please bear with it ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I defiantly don't own X:men. And I also don't own Wish, which was made by CLAMP and is, by the way, one of the best girls manga!  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^  
Once upon a beautiful starry night, as a breeze drifted through the trees... That's when he first saw her...  
  
Piotr: Walking down a street in Bayville, hears sobbing  
  
There, stuck up in a tree was a miniature creature. At first, Piotr thought it was a cat (excuse my bad pun), but on closer look noticed that it was a little child with a large head. (For you anime lovers out their, she's a chibi aka, Super Deformed)  
  
Piotr: She looks like an infant, but she –can't- be. Her head's to big. And, in the first place, why would a child be out here alone?   
  
Kitty: sobbing, looks up Oh! Uh, um... Hello. Bows at Piotr  
  
Piotr: Whoa! It talks. Its not a baby. Its not a toy...well it could be, but toy's don't cry...  
  
Kitty: smiles softly  
  
Piotr: Heh, the little thing cracked a smile.  
  
Suddenly a crow swooped down from nowhere and started pecking at the little creature.  
  
Kitty: Attempting to block the crow from hurting her Agh! Help! Stop! That hurts!  
  
Piotr: swats the crow away, it caws in annoyance, and fly's off.  
  
The crow flew off to its master, and the little creature fell. Piotr quickly cought her before she hit the ground and picked her up.  
  
Kitty: Thank you, sir! Bow  
  
Piotr: It's warm... so whatever it is it must be alive... But still, what's that stuff on her back? looks at transparent wing-looking things.  
  
Kitty: hovering slightly over his hand Hi! What's your name?  
  
Piotr: Piotr... Piotr Rasputin.  
  
Kitty: Piotr. My name is Kitty. I cant fly well at night. And when it's dark, I cant take on my true form. Its lucky for me that you came to my rescue! I would like to reward your kindness.  
  
Piotr reached out curiously and tugged one of Kitty's wings.  
  
Kitty: AAAGGHH! Looking up with big eyes as if asking 'whadya do that for?'  
  
Piotr: What are these? Did that hurt? Sorry.  
  
Kitty: Ha! These? Turns to show her wings off. These are my wings!  
  
Piotr: ... well duh, yea they're wings. But why would you be walking around wearing fake wings?   
  
Kitty: I guess it must be strange to you, as moth earthings are wingless. If you had more angels around here, it wouldn't be so odd.  
  
Piotr: ...Say what?  
  
Kitty: I'm an angel. ^.^  
  
Piotr: --.-- ou? You're and angel?  
  
Kitty smiled widely, and then noticed that Piotr was walking quickly away from her.  
  
Kitty: Wait! You can't go! You did me a huge favor, and I owe you for it!  
  
Piotr: You know, I've been in surgery all day, and I'm pretty beat. I bet this is some kind of hallucination. I think its time for me to hit the hay.  
  
Kitty: Quickly flying after him. Surgery, are you a doctor?  
  
Piotr: it was an eight-hour operation, and it really wore me out. I was so tired, I figured it best not to drive home... Buti fi'd know I'd have ended up sleep-walking...  
  
Kitty: Oh, I get it. Not to be rude, sir... but your wide awake!  
  
Piotr:... Are you trying to tell me I'm –not- dreaming?  
  
Kitty: That's right! You Really did save my life back there... And I insist upon repaying your kindness.  
  
Piotr: You mean when I pulled you out of that tree? It was nothing.  
  
Kitty: That crow was a servant of the devil. Rubs her head in remembered pain.  
  
Piotr:... Uhh... come again?  
  
Kitty: An agent of darkness.  
  
Piotr: And... yoiur an –angel-?  
  
Kitty: yes!  
  
Kitty was relieved to find that he was actually understanding and smiled. Then she looked to find that he was stomping away again.  
  
Kitty: Wait! Please don't go! She catches up to him. Please, you must let me bestow a proper reward.  
  
Piotr: What good's a reward that'll disappear when I wake up?  
  
Kitty: Wahh! Its –not- a dream! Frantically trying to make him believe.  
  
So Piotr lead the angel to his house, still convinced that he was dreaming. There was a gate surrounding the property, obscuring the house and land from view.  
  
Kitty: Is this your house?  
  
Piotr: yea... Opens the gate doors.  
  
Kitty: Please, let me show my appreciation before you go inside... OH WOWWW! Look at all those –TREE'S-! Rushes inside. Um... er, I kinda came in, sorta.  
  
Piotr: looks back at Kitty before walking into his house. Look, I'm really bushed.  
  
Kitty: Then I'll wait here until you are rested. Go sleep, and I'll reward you in the morning! That is, as long as it's all right that I stay here overnight?  
  
Piotr: Stay wherever you like. It's not like any of this is real. I really need some sleep. I mean, some angel! She's got a face like a cream puff. And she was being attacked by a crow! I got some strange stuff going on in my head. I cant think of anything I've seen on TV or read lately that's been this weird. Where's this angel crap coming for? Have I even stopped dreaming yet? For all I know I could be lying face down in the street. If I am I hope I got dressed first... I could be sleepwalking and only dreaming that I've gone home... Looks outside and sees lights coming from a tree Is that tree glowing? Fireflies? ...Yea, I think I'm definitely asleep somewhere.   
  
Piotr woke the next morning to the sounds of chirping birds. He walked outside to find Kitty sitting in the tree.  
  
Piotr:...You've got to be kidding me...  
  
Kitty: sees Piotr Oh! Good morning! Flys over to him. You have such a beautiful garden! The trees are amazing!  
  
Piotr: surprised that she's still their... You're not...?  
  
Kitty: Oh! Sorry, I was admiring the trees... Let me reintroduce myself.  
  
Kitty fluttered up into the air and a flash of light suddenly surrounded her. Suddenly she a normal sized, about a foot shorter than Piotr in a long beautiful dress.  
  
Kitty: My name is Kohaku. I'm an angel.  
  
Piotr, believing that he was coming down with an illness, headed back to his bed.  
  
Kitty: Oh, back to bed already?  
  
Piotr: I obviously didn't get enough sleep.  
  
Kitty: Fly's over to him. That's funny, because you seem wide awake and renewed  
  
Piotr: If I am awake, I'm clearly hallucinating, and I'd rather go back to where the dreams are less –real- .  
  
Kitty: I am real. Feel. Grabs Piotr's hand, moves it to her cheek. Piotr rolls over. Oh, come on! You've gotta believe me! All I want to do is thank you! I will grant you one wish and to my best to fulfill it.  
  
Piotr: A Wish, eh?  
  
Kitty: Yes.  
  
Piort: And you say you're an angel?  
  
Kitty: That's right!...Sir?  
  
Piotr: People who make wishes usually feel incomplete or are missing something. My life's pretty good. I don't need it.  
  
Kitty: Huh?! But I need to reward your kindness!  
  
Piotr: I mean, work is going well, I'm not hurting for money. I"ve got nothing to be unhappy about. Besides... Isn't it up to me to fulfill my own dreams?  
  
Kitty: ...o.o Well... If you put it that way... I guess... But some wishes, some dreams, require a little divine intervention!  
  
Piotr: Such as?  
  
Kitty: Well... Um, errr...  
  
Piotr: Either way, it seems I've got to accept the reality of this situation. I guess it makes sense that evolution would one day give man wings.  
  
Kitty: sigh. But I'm an –angel-.  
  
Piotr: Nevertheless, wishes smishes. Its nonsense. See ya 'round.  
  
Kity: But... But... I still haven't –thanked- you!  
  
Piotr walked around the house and picked up the hose to start watering the plants.  
  
Kitty: What are you doing?  
  
Piotr: I'm going to water my tree's.  
  
Kitty: Oh, I can help you with that!  
  
Kitty raised her hands and a light appeared between them.  
  
Kitty: Spirits of water, hear my voice, lend me you power, quench these trees of their thirst, bestow your life-giving properties. Rain upon us, your restorative waters.  
  
Water suddenly sprayed up from the hose and whirls around, spraying all the trees with water.  
  
Kitty: Turns to Piotr. How's that?! Sees that he's soaked. OH!  
  
He went inside and Kitty rushed after him.  
  
Kitty: I'm sorry! Please forgive me!  
  
Piotr: Well, the trees are plenty watered. I guess that makes us square.  
  
Kitty: No, I messed up. I promise to do better next time.  
  
Piotr: Listen, I keep telling you, I really don't –need- anything...  
  
Kitty: Then I'll just have to wait until you find something to wish for! I cant go home without rewarding your kindness! My master will scold me! I promise not to get in the way! Please let me stay! Angels don't require food, and if I make myself small, you won't even notice I'm here! She becomes small again. I'll water your trees every day!  
  
Piotr: Feh. It's a free country...  
  
Kitty: Thank you sir!  
  
Piotr: I wouldn't hold your breath on me finding something wishable, thought.  
  
Kitty: You cant fool me. No man is an island. Sooner or later everyone finds something they can't handle on their own. There are some wishes that cannot be fulfilled by oneself. Trust me! You won't regret it! Ummm... but can I call you Peety? Pee-oh-ter is a little to much for me.  
  
Piotr: Only if I can call you Katya.  
  
Kitty: I hope you will. I'm so excited! I cant stand it!  
  
That's the end of part one... and by the way, Kitty... you left the water outside running ^_^;;  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^  
Well, there it was! It will get better with more ties to x;men, that was the intro! Please Read and Review. 


	2. An Angel's Day

Hiya! Here's chapter two, not that anyone cares... oh well. ^_^ I did notice that they wouldn't italic anything I wanted it to when I loaded it online, sorry, so here everything in asterisks is an action.  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ *  
Piotr Rasputin started his day early by starting to create breakfast. Angel Kitty starts her (Angels don't really have genders, so we're going to be using female pronouns for angels, and male ones for demons) day by doing her only task of watering the plants.  
  
Piotr found Kitty just a week ago while she was being attacked by a crow. He saved her from the crow and, to repay his kindness, said that she would grant him one wish. Piotr waved her off saying that he needed nothing. But Kitty staid, saying that there were some wishes that he couldn't fulfill by himself.  
  
Kitty may be a bit bubble-headed, but she has a large stubborn streak, and so is now staying at the Rasputin residence.  
  
Kitty: * walks inside the kitchen * I've finished watering the tree's. Is there, like, anything else I can do?  
  
Piotr: * Takes out some eggs and starts beating them *  
  
Kitty: Uh... * gets queasy*  
  
Piotr: Well, you could leave.  
  
Kitty: But I made a promise to you! At least let me clean up!  
  
You see, Piotr did not want the little (Or large, since it is morning and Kitty is in full size) angel to leave, but angels do not eat. They are unable to consume anything that lives or was living at one time, plant or animal. This fact also makes Kitty a horrible cook. So, she is banned from the kitchen and is only allowed to do two chores... to be specific: Watering the plants and cleaning up after Piotr.  
  
Kitty: * Now outside, lying on a large branch in a tree sobbing. * Oh, I, like, cant do anything!  
  
Bird #1: Oh, don't be like that.  
  
Being an angel, Kitty can talk with animals. The birds in the garden outside of Piotr's house have become her friends in the past week. They often help her get over emotional bumps, and give her wise words of wisdom... yea right.  
  
Kitty: Piotr is just too, like, independent! He won't let me do anything for him!...especially cooking... My muffins weren't –that- bad! Uhh, even if he had a wish, how can I fulfill it if I'm so out of sorts?  
  
Bird 1: Don't worry!  
  
2: You'll show him!  
  
3: Don't give up!  
  
Kitty: You're right! I've got to stick with it, no matter what!  
  
B1 (Bird 1): That's the spirit!  
  
B2: Give 'em heck!  
  
B3: She's easy, isn't she? --.—  
  
B4: Talk about a bird brain.  
  
Kitty: I think I'm hungry. *Fly's up to a patch in the middle of the tree's.  
  
For angels, food is quite simple and free ^_^. All it takes is a little sinlught and some fresh air.  
  
Kitty: Its must be, like, hard for Piotr to cook every day. * Kitty walks back inside to see Piotr getting ready to leave.* Have a nice day!  
  
Piotr:...Do you plan on hanging out her all afternoon?  
  
Kitty: Like, yea... Although I would like to try the human pass time known as 'shopping'!  
  
Piotr: * Pulls out a spare key * It's a spare key, and here's some money. Its so you can leave, if you want. Just lock the door. And the closes place to shop would be on 32nd street, to the left a few blocks.  
  
Kitty: Like, thanks!... * Piotr starts to leave * So... Um... What exactly do I, like, do with it? * looking at key... Later on in garden * Why would he give this to me? Does it mean he, like, wants me to stay?  
  
B1: seems like it!  
  
B2: Isn't it great?  
  
B1: You should be happy!  
  
B2: ... Unless he's just trying to protect himself because your so dopey...  
  
B1: * Hits B2 over the head* Shut up you!You want her to start crying again!?  
  
B3: Don't worry, he gave you the key because he trusts you.  
  
Kitty: You... You think so?  
  
B4: OF course we do!  
  
B5: Everything's going to be alright!  
  
Kitty: I, like, won't let Piotr down! * Starts to fly off to shop *  
  
B1: Kitty! The key!  
  
B2: You forgot to lock the door!... what a ditz.  
  
Kitty, not having heard her furry friends, flew off. She landed in an alyway and decided that a change of clothes was in need. She saw a billboard with a girl on it, snapped, and immediately her wings and dress disappeared and in place was the same cute pink shirt, nice necklace and Capri's with a design on the bottom that the billboard had on it.  
  
Kitty: Earthlings still seem so strange to me... the things they wear, I've never seen anything like it, although I kind of like this one its cute. I guess that if I really wanna blend in, its necessary. When in Rome, do as the Romans. * See's a black haired man staring at her, the sky in which she just fell from, and back to her * Hi! * Bows *  
  
Black haired man: Uh, hi! wow she's cute! How did she drop out of the sky like tha? Oh, who cares? She's cute!   
  
Kitty continued walking down the street and decided that to learn more about earth life, that she'd have to read a little bit about it. So she went in the nearest book store.  
  
High School guy 1: whoa! Whatta babe!   
  
Kitty went over and started looking at the magazines they were, she picks one up and starts flipping through it. Unfortunately, being an angel, and a very naive one at that, doesn't notice that its porn --.  
  


* * *

  
H-S G1: Hey, that's a girlie mag.... * to guy friends *  
  
H-S G2: heh-heh...  
  
H-S G1: She's checking out porno, dude! Why would a hot chick like that?  
  
H-S G2: Are you sure she is a chick?  
  
H-S G1: C'mon man, you ever see a guy –that- pretty?  
  
Kitty: * Turning to the guys* Excuse me?  
  
H-S G1: Is she talking to me?!  
  
Kitty: What's going on in this comic? * shows them and points to a girl in a very... suggestive position in a bunny rabbit outfit, nest panel she is removing her clothes. * Why is she, like, taking off her clothes? I don't get it.  
  
Later on Kitty is still looking around town and walks up to the food marked.  
  
Kitty: That was like, strange. It was a simple question... Earthlings, I just don't see how their minds like work....  
  
She passed by a stand with fish for sale.  
  
Kitty: nnnhhh.... I don't know if I can like, do this... maybe if I look the other way.  
  
Stupid guy: HEY, CHECK OUT OUR SALMON! Its on sale!  
  
The guy holds up a large dead salmon infront of Kitty's face. She promptly faints (Because she cant take a life and so seeing dead animals makes her queasy).  
  
SG: Hey, you ok?!  
  
Kitty: Yes! Yes, yes I'm fine. *Starts running off, quickly turns around when she's a street away. * I-I-I I'm sorry for, like, bothering you!  
  
??: Ha-ha-ha-ha! You're –such- a dork, Kitty!  
  
Kitty: Who, like, said that?  
  
?: Who do you think, looser?!  
  
Kitty: Am I hearing voices?  
  
?: Look alive, angel, or at least look out!  
  
A little black and silver fuzz ball whisses past her and lands on the top of the fence to her right.  
  
Kitty: YOU! Pietro!  
  
Yes, a chibi (SD) Pietro was standing there, silver hair greased back and in a black guy's tank top, black pants, shoes, and gloves.  
  
Pietro: Heh... Ha-ha-ha-ha!  
  
Kitty: I should have known. You sent that crow after me, didn't you?  
  
Pietro: Hah! He told me you're just his type for nibbling. A chubby girl like you has a lot to peck.  
  
Kitty: * Gasp * Chubby!? You're –WAY- chubbier than I am!  
  
Pietro: * Flicking Kitty off * Excuse me, But I'm –always- at least –second- in the Mr. Underworld Beauty Pageant! Dare you to try and pinch an inch!  
  
Kitty: Easy! Your beer gut! And your chubby cheeks!  
  
Pietro: I can't believe they sent a bubble-headed, bubble-butt angel like you down here. Your master must be going insane in the brain.  
  
Kitty: Hey, watch what you say about our Lord Xavier!  
  
Pietro: Okay, he's not totally loco... but you're still a bubble-head. Still, it's gonna be a hoot having you here to pick on, especially with so much material to work with *Fly's over and pinches her shirt and skin under it. Then fly's back a few feet from her. * Its one way to beat the boredom. Kickin' your butt is guaranteed fun!  
  
Pietro holds his hand up and a light surrounds him. A sighn on his forehead starts to glow as he says...  
  
Pietro: Thy golden hammer! Bestow thy powers to my hand! INAZZUMASSHOURAI!  
  
A large black lightning bolt forms in his hand and he shoots it at Kitty. Kitty catches it in her hands and pushes it sideways, barely stopping it from hitting her face, her wings come out to help her keep her balance.  
  
Pietro: Hey! You're taking a self-defense course, or what? You never were able to block my stuff so good before! No matter... * Another one forms in his hand * Better watch out! I'm gonna getcha!  
  
He throws another one and she barely blocks it, she's thrown off her feet and slides back into a concrete gate.  
  
Kitty: Oww! * Fly's back up to get him and then notices * Oh no! The sun's going down!  
  
Pietro: Looks like you're time is running out!  
  
Kitty: Its hard enough to defend myself in the day light! If I shrink to mini-size when the sun sets, I won't have a prayer! *Blocks another one of his bolts. *  
  
Pietro throws another one just as the sunset, Kitty is just about to block it when a different sign appears on her forehead and she shrinks to mini-size. She falls down and Pietro comes over to her.  
  
Pietro: * putting his foot on her stomach * Look who's the chubby little girl after all. The gut calling the belly fat. * Readies another bold, and throws it, but an umbrella strikes down in the ground between them and the bolt hits that instead.  
  
Pietro: Who'd dare?!  
  
Piotr: *Walks over, it was his umbrella *  
  
Pietro: Damn! See ya later kitty-kat * Disappears *  
  
Piotr: * Comes over to Kitty * looks like you've kicked up quite the storm.  
  
Kitty, sobbing, fly's into Piotr's arms.  
  
Kitty: Th-Thanks you P-Peety!  
  
Piotr: * hugs he back slightly* The lights fading fast, Katya, shouldn't we get home before it gets dark?  
  
Kitty: * Nods * You're off work early today. Were there no surgeries?  
  
Piotr: Yea, I had the early shift.  
  
Once again, Piotr has rescued Kitty, making it necessary for her to stay with him for a little longer. And since no one was hurt, Piotr decided not to make a fuss about the fight between Kitty and Pietro.  
  
Pietro: * In the garden of Piotr's house * Damn. Who's this guy think he is to spoil my fun? And he seems to know Kitty, and very well...  
  
Pietro growled and a whirling wind rushed around him, suddenly he is the full human-sized Pietro we all know and love   
  


* * *

  
Pietro: Still... I haven't yet to taste a human I didn't like...  
  
Since Pietro is a demon, he feeds on the souls of humans.  
  
Pietro: Looks like Kitty is crashing at his pad... Oh, this is gonna be good. 


	3. Getting To Know You

Hi! OMG you guys actually reviewed! Ok, so only two of you but THANKS  
  


* * *

  
Getsumei no michi: I'm glad your loving it! Tell me if you cant understand any of it and I'll try and clear it up! Well, I can tell you that an angel can not become human, but can stop being an angel... you'll just have to continue reading to find out. By the way, what does your name mean? Its Japanese right?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know where the song comes from... and I don't own any of it  
  


* * *

  
Its night time and Pietro is standing in the garden hovering over a spell. It's a circle, then has writing around it, and then a five-point star inside of it.  
  
Pietro: Arise from the darkness my loyal subjects and come to me! Arrive!  
  
Two figures start coming out of the circle. They soon reveal to be two black haired girls.  
  
Amara: Amara reporting for duty!  
  
Jubes: Jubilation present and accounted for!  
  
GLOMP! Amara and Jubes rush over and hug Pietro, who falls over.  
  
Amara: Oh Pietro!  
  
Jubilee: We were so lonely! We started to think you'd never call us again!  
  
Pietro: Thanks for coming, Jubilee, Amara.  
  
Amara:: * Kisses Pietro on the lips, then kisses his fingers * Mmm you taste good!  
  
Jubilee: * Kissing his other hand * Don't be a hog, Amara, I want some to!  
  
Pietro: --.—I have a special assignment for you... * they aren't paying attention to him, * Shut up and listen! * Grabs the necks of their t- shirts and yanks them up  
  


* * *

  
Amara: But Pietro, its been –sooo- long since we've had some fun!  
  
Jubes: Is this you treat your most beautiful and loyal subjects?  
  
Pietro: Sorry, pretties, my mind's been on other things. Anyway, about this job... * kisses Amara *  
  
Jubes: Hey no fair! I wanna kiss too!  
  
Pietro creates another spell that shows a picture of Kitty.  
  
Amara: Hey, that's  
  


* * *

  
Jubes: ... that angel. Cute face, but a major dork.  
  
Amara: Haven't you gotten tired of kicking her around Pietro?  
  
Jubes: Yea, all she ever does is cry. Wha-wha-wha.  
  
Amara: what was her dumb name? Kitty?  
  
Jubes: Dittzy is more like it.  
  
Pietro: Let's –focus-, pretties, she's on earth now.  
  
A&J: MEOW?!  
  
Amara: Hang on, toots. Aren't earth angels supposed to be good at, I dunno, -spells-? And shouldn't they know –something- about humans?  
  
Jubes: Even if you ignore that Kitty's a dimwit, she's still a wicked klutz!  
  
Amara: Remember when she tried that weaponry spell? I was still ducking to weeks later!  
  
Jubes: * nod nod * once bit, twice careful.  
  
Pietro: Trust me, I've been wondering the same thing... and that's why I've called you two!  
  
J&A: OOOHHH! Do tell!  
  
Pietro: This isn't some simple training mission. Xavier wouldn't have sent Kitty here just for that. The little bubblehead's always been one of –his- favorites, so I'm sure he had something special in mind. I need you two to find out what that is.  
  
Amara: We're on it boss!  
  
Jubes: No problemo!  
  
Amara: But, when we get what you're after, there's a kiss in it for me, right?  
  
Jubes: Me too! Me too!  
  
Pietro: * all cocky * Trust me, the kiss will only be the beginning ( naughty pietro  
  


* * *

  
Amara: Kitty is living with a human.  
  
Jubes: We're on the case!  
  
They both hop, and performing their own magic, become pint-sized, but for them it is different. Since they are servants, they become two black cats. Amara, with a gold-jeweled bracelet on her tail and Jubilee, with a silver one.  
Inside Piotr's house, Kitty's pint-sized and folding towels. Piotr comes in with a cup of hot milk for Kitty.  
  
Piotr: here, let me help  
  


* * *

  
Kitty: No, no. I'm, like, almost finished. There  
  


* * *

  
Piotr: * pats Kitty's head. * thanks. * Offer's Kitty the milk  
  


* * *

  
Kitty: No, thank you! Hee-hee. Yay milk! * takes the milk * Its just milk, right?  
  
Piotr: Yes. Are you –sure- that's the only think you can eat?  
  
Kitty: * Suddenly sad* Yes  
  


* * *

  
Piotr: I've been meaning to ask you, where have you been sleeping?  
  
Kitty: Oh, umm... Over their in, like, the corner! * Points to the corner where the pile of towels are  
  


* * *

  
Piotr:... Don't you want a blanket or something?  
  
Kitty: Huh?  
  
Piotr: Its still warm right now, but you're going to need better bedding when it starts getting cold.  
  
Kitty: Hold on... does that mean I can stay here through the winter?   
  
Piotr:... Maybe I should buy a kid-sized comforter?  
  
Kitty: But don't you, like, need money to acquire goods here on earth?  
  
Piotr:... yea  
  


* * *

  
Kitty: And don't you have to work hard for that money? I cant let you do that! It's to much to ask! You've been so kind already! Don't worry about me, I'll be all right!  
  
Piotr:... Ok then. But feel free to use whatever's in the house o make a better bed for yourself. I mean you –are- an angel right? I cant have you getting sick. I don't know how to treat any heavenly illnesses.  
  
Kitty: Oh my! Does that mean you, like, finally believe that I'm an angel?  
  
Piotr: Well, that's what you told me isn't it?  
  
Kitty: Piotr is such a strange person... he never judges or mistrusts, like, anyone. * pushes out a laundry basket * Is it alright if I use this?  
  
Piotr: The laundry basket --.— Sure, why not?  
  
Outside looking in through the window.  
  
Amara: Ick! Why do I feel kind of squishy and mush all of a sudden?  
  
Jubes: Its that gooey Kitty. She's –rotten- with goodness.  
  
Amara: --.—like I said, cute chick, major goober.  
  
Jubes: Major-est.  
  
Amara: Still... you see that hunk!?  
  
Jubes: Oh, you don't have to tell me!  
  
Amara: I'd like to sharpen my claws on –his- back!  
  
Jubes: Not if I get their first!  
  
Amara: No way! I called him!  
  
Jubes: Like hell you did!  
  
Piotr, hearing something from outside and opens the door to peek out.  
  
Kitty: Is something, like, wrong?  
  
Piotr: * closes the door and turns back * No, I just thought I heard some cats... I don't see anything, thought.  
  
Amara and Jubes both have their ear's back and putting a paw on eachother's mouth.  
  
A&J: Oh, man, that was close!  
  
Amara: Yea, but he locked the door!  
  
Jubes: Oh, darn.  
  
They both climb the fence and go to the park down the street where Pietro is. They stop and chant together. A flash of light forms between their hands and the light whooshes to Piotr's house and through the door and into the room, they can see everything from there.  
  
Kitty: So, earthlings are the same size no matter what time of day, huh?  
  
Kitty is now sitting on the laundry basket filled with blankets to be a bed.  
  
Piotr: We start out small, as kids.  
  
Kitty: But you're so tall now, Piotr! If an angel masters all of her spells, she can stay tall all the time. I'm still in training. I'm not even, like, close! So, I shrunk to miniature size when the sun sets.  
  
Piotr: Spells?  
  
Kitty: Well, really its just learning how to borrow nature's powers. Once you have them down, you're set wherever you go... Heaven, earth, hell... An angel just has to remember that her charms are the most powerful when she's at home in heaven.  
  
Piotr: I get it now. That was a spell you used to bring the rain down to water my plants.  
  
Kitty: Like, yea! I've gotten pretty good at healing and assistance spells, but I stink at weaponry spells.  
  
Piotr: Assistance?  
  
Kitty: Like the one I used to help water your plants. That's an assistance spell. They're incantations that enlist the help of fairies and earthly spirits. Heavenly creatures derive their powers from the sun. And netherworld dwellers gain their powers from the moon  
  


* * *

  
Piotr: * sitting with his straight face as usual ( he never smiles!) thinking *  
  
Kitty: Um, I don't want to annoy yhou, but there's so many things I want to ask you!  
  
Piotr: Me?  
  
Kitty: Since we were talking about me, it seems only fair that maybe we talk about you.  
  
Piotr: I'm not sure what you'd hope to get out of it... But how about this? You can ask, and if I don't feel like answering it, we move on okay?  
  
Kitty: Like, of course! Um... jeez... What first...? Oh, ok. What's you're favorite thing?  
  
Piotr: Favorite thing? Hmm... My motorcycle.  
  
Kitty: Motorcycle?  
  
Back to Amara and Jubes,their looking throught their TV/ Camera spell and see Piotr taking pint-sized Kitty out to see the motercycle.  
  
A&J: Huh?  
  
Jubes: You know, this guy seem's kinda familiar  
  


* * *

  
Amara: You've got déjà vu, too, huh?  
  
Jubes: It wouldn't be at all like me to forget a cutie like that thought  
  


* * *

  
Amara: Who do you think it could be?  
  
Suddenly Piotr opens the door and both Amara and Jubes jump up.  
  
Kitty: * Piotr shows her the motorcycle* What is that thing? * fly's over to it *  
  
Piotr: that's my motorcycle.  
  
Kitty: I see.. So, like, what do you use it for?  
  
Piotr:... I ride it.  
  
Kitty: Ride? I don't understand..  
  
Piotr:... lets see, how do I explain this?  
  
Amara: Aggghhh! What a freakin' moron!  
  
Jubes: Kitty –cant- be the best heaven's got. IF so, they're in trouble!  
  
Amara: If I were Xavier, I'd be scared she'd sell the kingdom for some magic earthquake beans or something.  
  
Jubes: Maybe he's sick of her and wanted to get rid of her for a while  
  


* * *

  
Amara: Even if it was Xavier's dumb idea, you'd think the master angel would have said –something-.  
  
Jubes: Who? Oh, you mean that lady!  
  
Amara: Yea, the really pretty pale one  
  


* * *

  
Jubes: Uh-huh, with those –gorgeouse- green eyes!  
  
Suddenly Kitty looks up and what looks like a little stuffed blue demon with yellow eyes, a tail and two vampire-like fangs. (KURT!)  
  
Kitty: Oh no!  
  
Piotr: A demon?  
  
Amara: But-but-but!  
  
Jubes: I-I-I-!  
  
A&J: Oh no! What's he doing here?!  
  
Piotr: ... Is that a demon?  
  
Kitty: That's Kurt. He's one of Xavier's subjects. They're Xavier's messengers, Kurt the Nightcrawler, Evan the Spyke, and Logan the Wolverine. Their based on important ness, Kurt is sent for not-so important things, and Logan is sent if its of the most utmost importance. If they tell you something, its directly from Xavier.  
  
The Nightcrawler comes towards Kitty and is no larger then her two hands. He hands her the flower and smiles flirtaciously.  
  
Kurt: Chicks dig ze fuzzy dude! * in high-pitched voice*  
  
Kitty takes the flower and it seems to dissolve between her hands.  
  
Kitty: O.O But, my lord! I've only just gotten here! Please give me more time! Just a little more time!  
  
Kurt nods, jumps up and teleports away, leaving a sharp smell of sulfur and brimstone. Kitty watches as he leaves and fly's to Piotr, into his arms.  
  
Piotr: Whats wrong Katya?  
  
Kitty: Its madam Rogue! The Powers are demanding –expulsion-!  
  
A&J: MADAM ROGUE!? 


	4. A Secret

OK hi everyone! Wow, this is the fastest I've ever been updating! Oh well, it won't last long ^_^ Thanks to: Getsumei no michi: Cool name! Well I'm glad you like the story! I guess i'm doing a good job if you don't know where the story's headed! Lol. Yea it is gonna be a romance between Kitty and Piotr. But that doesn't mean you'll stop reading, right!? Lol, its also gonna be a romy, you'll see in this chapter!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Kitty, still in Piotr's arms is panic stricken after getting a message from one of Xavier's own private messengers, Kurt the Nightcrawler. Kurt's message said that if Kitty did not find Madam Rogue soon, then they would have to take away Madam Rogue's title and expel her from heaven.  
  
Kitty: * Crying now* Poor Madam Rogue! IF I fail, they're going to kick her out! Expulsion! Its not like Madam Rogue to do something like this. Something -awful- had to have happened for her to just disappear! There must be a reason...there must be...  
  
Piotr: * Hugs Kitty * Katya, are you positive you should be telling me this? I mean, I'm not sure if there's anything I can do, But I'm willing to listen, if it'll help. Or would you rather be alone?  
  
Kitty: * Shakes her head and holds onto Piotr's shirt * I'm sorry to burden you like this, but yea, I could, like, use a friendly ear.   
  
Amara: * hiding behind a bush listening * Madam Rogue?! But what could have-  
  
Jubes: Shhh! She's gonna spill so shut up and listen!  
  
Kitty: Madam Rogue is one of the four angel masters. She's the angel of the wind. In heaven, the four angel masters serve Xavier directly. Each one representing one of the four elements. Pyro of the Fire, Wanda of the Water, Rogue of the Wind, and Lance of the Earth. ( A/N: There's a good reason why I didn't choose Storm to be one of these which will become clear nearer to the end) And each of the angel masters controls, like, the element assigned to them. It's their duty to make sure that each element flows, like, freely, naturally, and without the influence of the dark force of evil.  
  
Madam Rogue is the angel of the wind. She's the most beautiful angel I've, like, ever seen. She almost never smiled, but when she did, it was like looking at the stars. She was one of Xavier's most trusted servants, and even though she was tough on the outside, in the inside she was, like, kind and gentle. She taught me the wind spells, and gave me advice, and always had patience with me.  
  
But...She disappeared. The last time I saw her was at the Bridge between Heaven and Hell.  
  
Piotr: The Bridge?  
  
Kitty: Yes, it's located at the place, like, directly in between the two realms. Once every season, heaven and hell each send one representative to the bridge to hash out divine issues and grievances. Its the only time the two realms get together to problem solve.   
  
Piotr: I see. It acts as a kind of neutral territory.   
  
Kitty: Like, neutral?  
  
Piotr: What I mean is, a place where the two sides promise never to fight, right?  
  
Kitty: * nods* Yes, it's where angels and devils are, like, forbidden from conflict.   
  
Piotr: It makes sense, so when did she go missing?  
  
Kitty: It's been, like, three earth months since anyone's seen her.  
  
Piotr: And so you came to earth to find her.  
  
Kitty: Yes... An angel master has, like, never run away before. Of all the angel masters, madam Rogue was the most quiet and emotionless. She always avoided a fight. I cant believe she'd ever abandon her post, much less, like for this long. She takes her position very seriously. Something... Something must have, like, happened to Madam Rogue! That's why I begged Xavier to let me come down to search for her.  
  
A&J: Ah-hah! That's why she's here!  
  
Jubes: Little miss angel master and her pretty green eyes have flown the coop.  
  
Amara: Yea, but I haven heard one word about an angel master going AWOL.  
  
Jubes: OF course not! That'd be bad for business. You think heaven would -want- hell knowing something had gone wrong?!  
  
Kitty: I looked absolutely -everywhere- before running into you, and I didn't find a trace of her...  
  
Piotr: * pulling her up to eye level * And you say you're still looking?  
  
Kitty: Like, yea.  
  
Piotr: But you were always cleaning the house and watering the plants, Katya. How did you find the time to go looking for her, as well?   
  
Kitty: I've never stopped! * turns around to show her wings * The key is to, like, find her wings! All angels emit a light from their wings. All I have to do is follow the light, and I can find madam Rogue anywhere on earth, no matter how well she hides.   
  
Piotr: Then how has she aboided you for three moths?  
  
Kitty: I don't, like, know. It's frustrating. I've looked all over the place, but I still haven't spotted her light. Kurt the Nightcrawler, Xavier's messenger, was sent here to bring me back. At some point, my heavenly duties will have to take precedence over my mission here on earth. Time is running out for me, but if I leave now, there will be, like, no hope for madam Rogue!  
  
Angels arn't allowed to leave heaven without first getting god's blessing. If a full season goes by, they'll revoke her angel master status. And if a year passes... they'll banish her from heaven for, like, ever! * Starts crying all over again *  
  
Piotr: * hugs her again, now sitting against a tree. *  
  
Kitty: Madam Rogue was so good to me. I was always so clumsy, but she never seemed to mind. She always looked out for me, so...  
  
Piotr: You wanted to return the favor.   
  
Kitty: Like, yea.   
  
Piotr: Im not sure what to tell you, Katya. I"m obviously no help I cant see an angel's light. Get som sleep, rest up, and go from there. * pats her back consolingly. Gets up and starts walking back inside. *  
  
Kitty: Piotr,   
  
Piotr: Uh-huh?  
  
Kitty: Why are you so kind to me?  
  
Piotr: * Raising an eyebrow * kind?  
  
Back outside Amara and Jubes get up and stretch.   
  
Jubes: Imagine. You're lost and alone on earth, and they send that lame-brain to help you out! Thye may as well not even bother.   
  
Amara: Master Pietro is gonna -flip- when he hears this!  
  
Jubes: Since we've got the goods, does that mean we're off Kitty-duty?  
  
Amara: ^-^ Wanna take another peek just in case?  
  
They put their hands together and created the camera/tv spell again and watched as tehy saw Piotr tucking Kitty in.   
  
Jubes: Ewww!  
  
Amara: Gross! Lets get outta here and give master Pietro the skinny! Uggh, that was gross.  
  
Jubes: That was too mushy for me. Master Pietro is gonna be so in love with us for this!   
  
Amara: I bet our reward is going to kick some major tail!   
  
Jubes: We're going to be swimming in gifts!   
  
Amara and Jubes turn into cats and bound off to Pietro.   
  
Piotr: ... An angel... she's kind of an airhead, but I guess it takes all kinds. Poor kid's got it rough...   
  
* FLASHBACK or DREAM whatever you want to call it *  
  
Kitty: *Flying down to an angel in dark green robes who is covered by the shadow of a tree* Madam Rogue! What are you doing out here all by yourself?  
  
Rogue: Kitty. Ah've been a faithful friend an' taught you many things.   
  
Kitty: Oh, like, yes! You've shown me how to do spells, and tols me so much I need to know about Heaven and, like, Hell. And even Earth!  
  
Rogue:... * looks to the ground, we see her mouth, but her eyes and upper face are hidden by a cloak.*   
  
Kitty: Madam Rogue?  
  
Rogue: Butt... Ah still have much to learn myself...  
  
Kitty: How can that be? You're like the smartest angel of them all!  
  
Rogue: Maybe, but sometimes bein' smart is knowin' how much you don't know... you see, Kitty... There are some wishes that cannot be fulfilled by oneself. * starts to fly off *  
  
Kitty: Madam Rogue!  
  
* End of FLASHBACK/DREAM thingi *  
  
Kitty: * sits straight up in bed * Madam Rogue! * see's he's alone. * Madam Rogue... " there are some wishes that cannot be fulfilled by oneself"... what wish was so special that it even eluded an angel as smart as, like, you? And I still owe Piotr so uch for being, like, so kind to me.. do I hear water running?  
  
Kitty jumps down from her bed and hurries over to the door, she rusehs outside to find Piotr watering the plants.   
  
Kitty: Oh! I'm like, so sorry! I overslept!   
  
Piotr: It's okay. You needed your rest.  
  
Kitty: I'm fine! I"m wide awake and raring to go! I, like, cant believe you've already watered th yard! Don't worry, I'll clean the house! * Hurries and becomes full sized, about to rush inside when Piotr grabs her hand *  
  
Piotr: Don't worry about that. Get dressed.  
  
Kitty: Get dressed?  
  
Piotr tosses Kitty a helmet and leads her to his motorcycle   
  
Kitty: huh?  
  
Piotr You cant wear long robes if we're going to go riding they'll get caught in the gears.   
  
Kitty: Uh... Yes... But...  
  
Piotr: I've got the day off. It's imperative that you find this Madam Rogue quickly, right?  
  
Kitty: Piotr...   
  
Piotr: And to do that, you have to track her light? Which could be anywhere?   
  
Kitty: Yes?  
  
Piotr: I figured the best thing to do is cover a lot of ground. We'll take my motorcycle if you sense something, we'll check it out together.   
  
Kitty: You're going to help me find her?!  
  
Piotr: You'll have to put those wings away.   
  
Kitty: Okay!  
  
Kitty changes into leather pants, jacket and a shirt and hops on the motorcycle... backwards...  
  
Kitty: How's this?  
  
Piotr:...   
  
Later on they're driving down a road and Kitty's using her magic to search.  
  
Piotr: Is it at all possible that she didn't come to earth? What if she's hiding out in hell?  
  
Kitty: No, angels cant enter hell. Devils cant go to heaven either. It's totally impossible. Their bodies would disintegrate as soon as they stepped though the gates. I haven't seen even the faintest glimmer of her light. I fee like I've already been around the world twice.   
  
Piotr: Well, Katya, the sun is about to set. We'd better go home...  
  
Kitty:...Oh, oka- AH!  
  
Suddenly a large lightning bold strikes in front of the motorcycle and Piotr turns just in time, but they both fall off because the motorcycle turned to fast.   
  
Kitty: * Getting up with Piotr* Like, what happened?!  
  
Piotr: I don't know. A lightning bold just struck out of nowhere...  
  
Pietro: INAZUMA SHOURAI!  
  
Another lightning bold strikes, and Piotr grabs Kitty and throws them both to the ground a few feet away.   
  
Kitty: Its a spell! * Getting up again, see's pint-sized Pietro with cat Amara and Jubes* Pietro!   
  
Amara: And Amara, his number 1 lover!  
  
Jubes: Nuh-uh thats me! Jubilee!   
  
Pietro: You've got good reflexes, for a human.  
  
Piotr: What's with the kid and those cats?   
  
Pietro: I bet you're pretty scrumptious with a little teriaki.   
  
Kitty: * gets between Pietro and Piotr* I"m warning you, Pietro! If you, like, lay one finger on Piotr, i'll...!   
  
Pietro: You'll what?  
  
Amara: Master Pietro is a hotie even in miniature.  
  
Jubes: Good looks come in any size!  
  
Kitty: It doesn't matter. I'm not letting you harm, like, a single hair on his head.   
  
Pietro: Oh really? You cant even cast a decent spell, jumbo. And I'm one of the best magicians the devil's have. Don't you think you're a bit out-matched?   
  
Kitty gets prepared as Pietro sends down another bolt, she blocks it.  
  
Pietro: ... That was just a warm-up. Try this one!  
  
Pietro sends down multiple bolts at once. Kitty blocks them all  
  
Kitty: *Notices * Oh no! The sun's, like, going down!   
  
Pietro: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Your time is growing short, and soon you will be, too!  
  
Kitty: T-There's no way I'll, like, let you beat me!  
  
Pietro: ... You've spent three months looking for your precious master angel, and you've got zip to show for it and suddenly you can take me on?  
  
Kitty: O.O How... How did you...?  
  
A&J: WE spilled the beans, toots! We overheard your little sob story!   
  
Pietro: You were madam Rogue's favorite, so I suppose it makes some sense that you might find her. Except Xavier should have realized what an IDIOT you are! An angel expelled from Heaven. That'll make the front pages of all the papers in hell!  
  
Kitty: NOO!  
  
Pietro gets ready to fire an attack, Piotr grabs Kitty and protects her, but before the attack can come a shield is thrown up between the two, and its not Kitty's...  
  
Kitty: * looks up * Madam Rogue!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
MUEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! Clifhanger! You'll just have to live! ^.~ Review Please! 


	5. A Matter of the Heart

Hi there everyone! Well here's the next chapter of Wish! Enjoy!  
  
Mysterious Fan Girl: OH, well just wait untill you read the third and fourth! Why are you so sure that Remy's gonna be the son of the devil, it might be Scott.. ok, so Remy -does- have the demonic eyes, and the whole bad-ass-guy look, but still... it might be Scott...yea... Anyway, I read Wish like a half a year ago and fell in love with it! Recently I was reading it again because I just had the urge to, and then I was like "hey, Remy's a lot like Kokuyo... Rogue and Hisui do have some things in common... then...." and so the whole characters were layed out, then I started typing and adding some Evo twist's to it ^_^. Glad you like! (PS, I did skip one chapter from Wish because it just seemed to have no real purpose in the plot but just to use up space...)  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^  
  
Kitty: Madam Rogue!  
  
A beautiful green eyed lady with pale make up and purple eyeshadow in dark green robes smiles slightly at the sight of Kitty. She has an earing that looks like a cats eye, red with a black slit in the middle and a black ring around the red.   
  
Rogue: Hello, Kitty.  
  
Pietro: Angel of the Wind, Rogue!  
  
Rogue: Its been a while, Pietro. You've still got that cute pot-belly.  
  
Pietro . grrr. Dammit, Its just when the sun is out! Just wait until the moon rises!  
  
They watch the sunset and Kitty starts to shrink as Pietro grows larger.  
  
Kitty: I'm, like, shrinking!  
  
Pietro: * now full size * Kitty's got a fatter gut than me!  
  
Kitty: Shut up! I do, like, not!  
  
Pietro: You master angels don't know what its like being subject to the day's cycle.  
  
Rogue: *enjoying teasing Pietro, smirks* Nah, Ya'll are both equally chubby. Kinda round...  
  
Pietro: No way! She's -way- fatter! And slower!  
  
Jubes: The chick's kinda cool.  
  
Amara: Yea, she's driving Master Pietro crazy, like he's a little kid!  
  
Piotr: So -that's- the missing master angel?  
  
Kitty: Y-Yes!  
  
Piotr: Looks like you found her after all. But why couldn't you sense her light when she was so close?  
  
Kitty: I don't know...Madam Rogue's wings don't seem to be giving off any energy at all. I don't sense even a spark of Angel's light.   
  
Piotr: Then how can you be sure that it's really her? It could be one of those ancient Mystique creatures that can change into any human...  
  
Kitty: No, it's her. That's Madam Rogue, alright, but...I am blind to her wings' luster...  
  
Rogue: Kitty...* fly's down feet away from her, hoovering in the air across from her. * Why have you come to earth, sugah? a few  
  
Kitty: I had to come! I had to find you!  
  
Rogue: * face softens. * Kitty...You should go back to heaven, or they might expel you, too. There's still plenty of time for you to be a real angel... where as my time in heaven is over.   
  
Kitty: What...? Why?  
  
Pietro: Hey! I"m Still here! Stop ignroing me! I"m -bad ass- !! * raises arms and creates another spell* INAZUMA YASHUU!  
  
Another stream of fire balls comes flying towards them, but is blocked by some invisible force field. Suddenly a man comes down, with messed up brown hair and glasses. He smirks and takes off his glasses.  
  
??: Y've just never nown w'at t' do wit all dat youthful energy, have you, Pietro?  
  
Pietro: YOOOUUU! Remy!?  
  
Kitty: * suddenly afraid * Wh-Why is -he- on earth, too?!  
  
Piotr: What's up with -that- guy?  
  
Kitty: Th-That's... He's, like, the son of Satan, the number 2 man in Hades! I've only ever seen him at the bridge. His eyes are as black as Hell's darkest pit, and his irises are as red as the fires that burn there. * Notices something * Hm...? One of his eyes is white...   
  
Pietro: * pouting * How come Remy is here?  
  
Jubes: I think we're in for it! Remy is gonna start whippin' some butt!  
  
Amara: Master Remy's the fiercest warrior in hell. This is gonna be one nasty smackdown! Which means there might be a few yummy souls for us!  
  
Jubes: Not to mention a corpse or two to munch on!  
  
Remy: Looks like m' ol' pere (father) hasn't put anyone on our trail just yet.   
  
Pietro: * comes down and lands on the street * But, why...?  
  
Remy: * ignoring Pietro, takes a step towards Rogue, Kitty and Piotr *   
  
Kitty flew past Rogue and spread her arm's out infront of her, as if she was going to protect Rogue from the son of Satan, even though she was visibly trembling.   
  
Remy: * raises an eyebrow with an amused smirk *   
  
Piotr: * gets in front of Kitty and Rogue *  
  
Jubes: * now a human and not a cat * Wait! I've got it!  
  
Amara: Woa! It was so obvious!  
  
They look between Remy and Piotr and notice that they look alike, nothing too significant, just their face structure... (A/N: OK, so I the TV show they look almost nothing alike... but... I don't know, use your imagination... they have similar noses... yea...)  
  
Remy: An earthling... You-  
  
Kitty: * fly's infront of Piotr* Please, like, don't harm Madam Rogue and Peety!   
  
Remy: * looks at Kitty, then Rogue * I take it this is the angel you were tellin' me 'bout, Cherie?   
  
Rogue: * Fly's over to Remy * Try not to look so scary Sugah. Yah're frightening her. * to Kitty* Don't worry. Nobody's going to get hurt. So you're on earth lookin' for meh? Did Xavier ask you to find me? * Gives Kitty a hug*  
  
Kitty: Uh-huh.  
  
Rogue: Kitty... Return to heaven, Sugah, and tell Xavier that you were unable to find meh.  
  
Kitty: What?! Whatever it is that made you come to earth, I'm sure that if you, like, explain it o him, Xavier'll-  
  
Rogue: Ah have a feeling it's not something he'll understand.   
  
Kitty: Madam Rogue!  
  
Remy: Petite, if y'don' wish t'start a war between heaven and hell, y'd best leave now.  
  
Kitty:... A war? * Rogue and Remy start to fly off. *  
  
Piotr: Wait a minute. Katya's been risking her life looking for you. The least you could do is tell her -why- you abandoned heaven. You owe her that much, if you care about her at all.   
  
Rogue stops and nods. She fly's back down.  
  
Rogue: Kitty, of all the angels, your soul is the most pure. Ah'm ashamed to have made you sad.  
  
Kitty: Madam Rogue...  
  
Rogue: The human is right...Ah do owe yah an explanation.  
  
Remy: * impatiently fly's back down* Do you think that's a good idea? What if she wigs out?  
  
Pietro: * Zips over super fast * I think you better let me in on the secret too!  
  
Remy: This has nothing to do with you.  
  
Pietro: Really? I wonder if dear old dad would see it the same way... ( Pietro and Remy are either brothers, half-brothers, or cusins, we're not quite sure at the moment...)  
  
Remy and Pietro start wrestling.  
  
Rogue: This might not be the easiest hting for you to hear... Are you ready? * Kitty nods* Ok, first of all... Ah think we should break for tea! * everyone falls over *   
  
Later at Piotr's house, everyone is their. Remy and Rogue are each sitting on a different branch on one tree, Remy layed in a V position, relaxing, and Rouge on a branch just below him waiting patiently. Pietro is in another tree, with Amara and Jubes leaning on him and laying in their heads in his lap. Piotr is annoyed and walking out with a tray of tea.  
  
Piotr: * muttering * why do I have to make everyone's tea...?  
  
Kitty: * goes to Piotr * Peety, let -me- help!  
  
Piotr: So, you're okay with hearing her story? * Kitty nods, Piotr hands her a cup *  
  
Kitty: Milk..?  
  
Piotr: You sure you cant have anything else?  
  
Kitty: I'm, like, sure, but thank you. * she takes the cup and gives it to Rogue. *   
  
Rogue: * takes the cup * Thank you * takes a sip and smiles * oh, milk... So, Where shall we start?  
  
Kitty: Why won't you come back to heaven with me?  
  
Rogue: How can Ah, Sugah, when Ah'm no longer an angel?  
  
Kitty: What?  
  
Rogue gets up and spreads her wings.   
  
Rogue: Haven't you noticed anything strange boaut me? My wings have stopped emitting light.  
  
Kitty: But how?  
  
Remy grab's Rogue's hand and pulls her in a tight hug.   
  
Remy: Err, Dad's where I come in, Petite. It's because she and I have made love.   
  
Kitty:...  
  
Pietro: Made...Love...  
  
Remy: Oui, and with a great deal of passion.  
  
Rogue: –.–  
  
J&A: WHATTT???!!!  
  
Pietro: * fly's up to Rogue and Remy amazingly fast * Remy! Dude, I know you're, like, the biggest stud in hell! But an angel master!? Are you absolutely nuts?!?!  
  
Remy: I had no idea she was an angel master. She was sitting by herself at the lake near the end of the bridge, and she was beautiful * caresses Rogue's cheek with his hand, Rogue smiles softly * I just thought she was some newbie angel.  
  
Pietro: * flicking him off* Whaddya mean you '-just- thought'?! Your'e next in line to inherit Satan's throne! And you go and sleep wiht one of the four angel masters?! They're gonna bury you alive!! For eternity! And then burn you some more! What have you done? IF anyone finds out about this, it's gonna be Armageddon!!  
  
Amara: Say, if we get in a war, you think it'll be catered?  
  
Jubes: CATERED?! We're gonna get killed!  
  
Rogue: Kitty?  
  
Kitty's looking down and depressed.  
  
Remy: I told you dis would happen.   
  
Kitty: * looks up with an innocent face* Madam Rogue... What does that mean, that he, like, made love to you?  
  
Pietro, Amara and Jubes fall over.  
  
Rogue: ^.^;; Geez, start with the tough question.  
  
Remy: I heard she was dense.  
  
Piotr: Poor innocent angel...  
  
Later Rogue and Kitty are sitting on the top of Piotr's house, and Remy and Pietro are sitting in a tree.  
  
Rogue: Kitty, Ah know Remy's a devil, but that doesn't change how Ah feel about him. Ah want to stay with him, no matter the cost.  
  
Kitty: Even if Xavier gets mad at you...?  
  
Rogue: Yes.  
  
Kitty: No matter how much I, like, beg. No matter how much it hurts me?  
  
Rogue looks down, sad that she's hurt Kitty.   
  
Kitty: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad! I'm sorry!  
  
Rogue: * hugs Kitty* Sugah, Ah'm the one who should be apologizing. Piotr told me what you've been through, how hard you've looked for meh.   
  
Kitty: You must really love him. If being with Remy on earth makes you happier than, like, being an angel...  
  
Rogue: Yes, Kitty, it does. But if you report back to Xavier that you never found me Ah'm afraid he might become angry with you.  
  
Kitty: I, like, won't tell him! I love you, madam Rogue! You're like an older sister to me! Your happiness is my greatest wish in life.  
  
Rogue: * hugs Kitty again * So will you be returning to heaven?  
  
Kitty: Yes. They've already ordered me to come back. I just have one last thing to do hear on Earth. Peety has been so kind to me. He rescued me from Pietro and gave me a place to stay. I, like, owe him a great debt for his kindness. Unfortunately, he says he has no wish for me to grant. He believes a person fulfills his own wishes himself... Thats one thing I hoped you could still teach me.  
  
What you said to me on the Bridge. What did you mean? That 'Somewishes cannot be fulfilled by oneself'?  
  
Rogue: Ah cant teach you that, Sugah. That is somethin' you must discover for you're self...  
  
Meanwhile with Pietro and Remy...  
  
Pietro: I know she's a babe and all, but come on!  
  
Remy: Even if I knew that Rogue was an angel master, I would have gone f' it anyway. Dere's somethin' 'bout 'er dat transcends simlple beauty, even wit' all dat makeup on...  
  
Pietro: Man, talk about anything that moves! Angel, Devil, Human...You don't care, you'll do 'em all.  
  
Remy: I havn't been wit anyone since Rogue.   
  
Pietro: What?!  
  
Piotr: * Sitting on the porch with Amara and Jubes as cats, snuggle in his lap. * Wonder what's going on...  
  
Amara: Ah, heaven.  
  
Jubes: * purring *  
  
Rogue and Kitty come down from the rooftop.  
  
Piotr: Did you guys get a chance to talk?  
  
Kitty: *nods *  
  
Rogue: Yes, thank ya.  
  
Remy and Pietro come down.  
  
Piotr: I doubt I really grasp what's going on, but from what I can figure out, you can't return to heaven or hell.  
  
Rogue: Yes...  
  
Piotr: Do you have somewhere to go?  
  
Rogue: Not really...  
  
Piotr: Are you in danger?  
  
Rogue: Depends on your perspective...  
  
Pietro: They will be if word gets around. Then they'll be facing it from both sides... heaven and hell.  
  
The cats climb on Piotr's shoulders as he gets up.  
  
Piotr: Why don't you stay here then?  
  
Rogue: What?  
  
Piotr: I have plenty of room. Besides, I"m sure Katya would like having another angel around.  
  
Kitty: Peety! ^.^ * BIG smile *  
  
Piotr: Why don't you show them around the place, Katya? * walks inside *   
  
Kitty: THANK YOU! Madam Rogue! You get to, like, stay with me!  
  
Rogue: Perhaps this Piotr can teach you the things that Ah could not. Maybe he can show you the type of wish that cannot be fulfilled alone. We thank you for your hospitality.  
  
Rogue smiles and walks in and Remy walks in dejectedly behind her. Then, smirking, pinches her butt.  
  
Rogue: REMY! . * starts chasing him around the outside of the house *  
  
Remy: Aw C'mon Cherie, its not like y'didn't like it!  
  
Amara: This guy's got some sexy shoulders baby!  
  
Jubes: WE'll stay here too!  
  
Pietro: Now just one cotton-pickin' minute!  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^   
  
There ya go! Please Review! I'll make sure and update soon, but I kinda feel like no one is reading * sniff tear*... But then again, maybe nobody -is- reading this... But if you are, please review! 


	6. The Foreigner

Hi! Yay, I'm finally getting some reviews! Here's to answer them...  
  
Spicybear: Yay i'm glad you like it. Yea their is more! The original Wish series has four books, and I just finished book one, with the end of chapter 6. Now I'm starting Chapter 1 in the second book as ch. 7, ect. So there's much more to come.  
  
Anee: I know what you mean, they didn't get into much detail, not that you really can in a manga though... Remy does make a good Kokuyo (the son of Satan in Wish )About the look alike thing...Well, in the book I think they made Shuichiro and Kokuyo so alike is so that when Kokuyo is trying to tell everyone the thing that happens in the last book, they just think that Kokuyo's trying to say something like 'he's my long lost twin' or something. Since I'm following the same plot line, I had to have them look kinda the same, which they really don't, except for the nose, I think they have very alike noses... anyway tell me if u need me to explain more.  
  
Officially*Obsessed*with*Pyro: hehe, yea I think Kitty eventually did ^_^ But that's Kitty for ya.  
  
Arain Rowan: Yea, I am starting to get a little more creative and not following every line of Wish, at first I was afraid that people would complain that I mutilated it, but I'm glad you liked it. Especially the Logan the Wolverine part, don't worry, he will soon be making his appearance, ok, not -that- soon, but he'll come!  
  
Mary: Okay!  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^  
  
Kitty is singing in the garden, and feeding off the sun.  
  
Kitty: Meow, meow, little kitty, sittin' in the sun... Mmm, the sun is really, like, yummy today! * smiles, hear's Piotr comming out * OH, Peety! Good morning!  
  
Piotr: Good morning Katya.  
  
Kitty: Have you already had breakfast?  
  
Piotr: No, not yet.  
  
Rogue: * comes out * Breakfast is served.  
  
Kitty: Madam Rogue cooked break fast?   
  
They walk inside to find Remy already seated by the table, which is creaking from the weight of the good ol' southern breakfast Rogue cooked.  
  
Rogue: * bringing out some sweet tea * Ah'm sorry it took so long. Piotr was kind enough to give me access to his kitchen and let me prepare whatever ah could.   
  
Piotr: It's really no big deal, butt...  
  
Rogue: What?  
  
Piotr: Are you sure you should be cooking?  
  
Rogue smiles softly.  
  
Rogue: Ah'm no longer an angel. Ah can eat human food now.   
  
Remy: An' she's become an excellent cook. * nods in approval as he grabs some bacon with his fingers *  
  
Rogue: * glare * there are tongs to pick the bacon up with, Sugah.  
  
Piotr stares at Remy, so Remy turns and stares back.  
  
Remy: W'at?  
  
Rogue: Are yah wonderin' why a devil can eat when angels can't? Its because he made meh a promise.   
  
Piotr: Really?  
  
Rogue: Yes, Remy promised not to eat any human souls. From now on he's on a strict diet of human food, although he prefers southern and Cajun style cooking over all others... Anyway, in return, Ah share meals with him.   
  
Piotr: * confused * but how can you have mor than milk?  
  
Rogue: You know more about angels than Ah realized.  
  
Piotr: Katya can only drink milk, with a little honey sometimes.   
  
Rogue: Angels ahre simple creatures, only needin' sunlight , clean air, an' beautiful trees. And it's forbidden for us to eat anythin' that once had life.  
  
  
  
Later on Kitty is resting against a tree looking depressed, Piotr walks up silently behind her.  
  
Piotr: Hello Katya. What's wrong?  
  
Kitty: * jumps up * YAHHH! OH, like Piotr! I was just, like, surpised that Madam Rogue cooked breakfast...  
  
Piotr: I was more surprised that it was edible...  
  
Back at the house...  
  
Rogue: Seconds? * smiling as she watches Remy stuff his face *  
  
Remy: *nods vigorously *  
  
Back with Kitty and Piotr...  
  
Kitty: I guess I have to face the fact that she doesn't want to go back to heaven...  
  
Piotr: I didn't realize making breakfast was a portent for such heavy decisions.  
  
Kitty: Don't, like, joke. It's not funny. Angel's can never take a life. It's forbidden... there are so many rules...  
  
Piotr: ... Um, did you know you're floating?  
  
Kitty was indeed floating a foot off the ground, without using her wings.   
  
Piotr: I didn't know you could float without your wings.  
  
Kitty: Of course I, like, can. I try not to walk on the ground, just incase I crush the plants and flowers.  
  
Piotr: And I don't think that the insects would like it either.  
  
Pietro, who is currently pint-sized, is sitting on Piotr's roof with Amara and Jubes watching Kitty and Piotr.  
  
Pietro: ARGHH! You're making me sick!!  
  
Amara: Doesn't it make you all warm and fuzzy?  
  
Jubes: Like watching newlyweds on their honeymoon!  
  
Pietro: Yuck! I can't stand all this mushy crap! It makes me want to hurl!  
  
Amara: Well, I guess it is a lot more fun when there's a ruckus goin' on.  
  
Jubes: Too true! I like it best when there're some delicious souls for us to nibble on.   
  
Pietro: *notices something * Hm?  
  
Someone walks up to the door and rings the door bell.  
  
Kitty: Were you expecting someone? Let me get it.   
  
The doorbell rings again.  
  
Kitty: * Her wings dissapear * Comming!  
  
Kitty opens the door too see a young girl who looks much like Piotr  
  
Girl: Piotr! *Hugs Kitty* Oh, I have missed you Piotr!... * Notices that Piotr didn't open the door* Oh.. Excuse me... Who are you?  
  
Piotr comes to the door.  
  
Girl: Piotr?  
  
Piotr: Da? Illyana?  
  
Piotr hugs Illyana tightly and leads her to the living room, where Rogue has some sweet tea ready in glasses.  
  
Illyana: This is great! You call it Sweet Tea? Must be an american thing.  
  
Piotr: Wat brings you here, Illyana?  
  
Illyana: What kinda question is that? I'm your sister, I do have a wright to visit you in your lonely house every now an then.  
  
Piotr: Da, but Russia is a long way for a simple visit.   
  
Illyana: Ya, did I tell you that I got a private jet!? Yea! I got it 'cus of my job, so its easy to get here.  
  
Kitty: You live in Russia?  
  
Illyana: Thats right! I try to get Piotr to come visit more often, I'm worried about him living here in America all alone.  
  
Piotr: I'm not lonely.  
  
Illyana: *looks around the room, where everyone except Pietro, Amara and Jubes are* Yea, I can see that, with all the company you're keeping. *Leans closet to Piotr* So, which one's your main squeeze?  
  
Remy: Dat fille better not be t'inkin' its me.  
  
Rogue: Ya never know...  
  
  
  
Later on, Kitty and Illyana are walking outside.  
  
Illyana: What a beautiful day!   
  
Kitty: Like, yea. So... You're Piotr's sister?  
  
Illyana: Yup!  
  
Kitty: Well, I'm Kitty.   
  
Illyana: Kitty? Cool! I'm Illyana. *sigh's * But, really. I come to visit and my brother just goes to work! And I really wanted to see the town, it's been so long since I've been to Bayville.   
  
Kitty: Piotr takes his work very seriously... But we could go instead! We could go to town and go shopping!  
  
Illyana: That sounds great! You sure you don't have anything else to do? A young lady like you normally has a job or something, like me!  
  
Kitty: Oh, i'm no lady...  
  
Illyana:...Young man?.. Your kinda too pretty to be a man... but this -is- America...  
  
Kitty: OH! I'm not a man either! I'm an angel!  
  
Illyana: *Thinking of tiny naked cherubs* An angel....Tee-hee! Thats funny!  
  
Kitty: Umm... but I am....  
  
Watching them on the porch is Remy and Rogue.  
  
Remy: Dey said she was dumb, but Remy had no idea. W'at human's gonna belive P'tite when she tells dem dat?  
  
Rogue: Kitty cant lie. She always tells the truth.  
  
Remy: Guess dat's why de sent her after y' Cherie?  
  
Rogue: Ah guess so...  
  
Remy: Cheer up Cherie... Y'know, Remy's got plenty'o'ways t'make ya cheer up... And Remy's got one special way in mind... *wags eyebrows up and down suggestively *  
  
Rogue: *Rolls eyes * in yah're dreams swamp rat!  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^  
  
Well their it is! Sorry it took so long! Review please! Pretty please! Lol. 


End file.
